First consider the expression for: $1$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $2$ and that expression and then add $-2$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $1$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (7x + 1) = \color{orange}{2(7x+1)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{2(7x+1)}$ do? $2(7x+1)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(7x+1)-2$.